Sailor Moon And The Ronin Warriors
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Just a crossover, part 1 of it...


Sailor Moon  
  
  
Chapter 1 Serena  
  
"Yo, see you later meatball head!" Darien called. "Oh shut up you dumb jock!" I called back. "Dumb jock?" he said baffled as I walked away. "Hey, take it easy on her." I heard Andrew say. Darien, or Tuxedo Mask, had to act that way, if we started being buddy buddy with each other, people might get suspicious, even if we are engaged. I walked toward my house. I had a lot of studying to do, my teacher had laid us down with 100 pounds of homework. "Hey Serena!" Amy yelled running up to my side, "I'll help you study, we have sailor business tonight." "More sailor business?" I asked, "Doesn't Queen Beryl ever give up??" "No, she doesn't!!" Jedite cackled floating down in front of us. "I thought you were put to eternal sleep!" Amy exclaimed. "Yeah, sure, whatever, that person who was put to sleep was your beloved Andrew, I've been taking his place on earth." Jedite laughed. "You piece of…" I began, "Moon Prism Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
"I am Sailor Moon, defender of Justice, I will right wrongs and destroy the evil of the Negaverse, and that means you!" I cried. "I am Sailor Mercury!" Amy said. "So, ready to play?" I asked grinning, "Amy, I'll hold him, you call the others!" I threw her my cell-phone my mom had given me for emergencies.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
Jedite swiftly dodged it. "No way!" I cried. I jumped up. Thank god my mom had enrolled me in that karate class. "Hiya!" I yelled as I kicked Jedite were his legs meet. "Ouch!" Jedite screamed as his eyes bulged out in pain. "Mars Power!" Raye cried, "Mars Fire Ignite!" While Jedite's guard was down she fired. Yet he still jumped out of the way. He lunged at me and grabbed my tiara. "See ya sailor scouts!" Jedite cackled as he teleported with me to the Negaverse. "No!" Tuxedo Mask cried throwing a rose at him. But the rose hit nothingness as we teleported.  
  
Chapter 2 Amy  
  
"Serena!" I cried running to her. I grabbed air. It was the next day. We had been unable to locate Serena, or find a way to the Negaverse. Raye, Lita, and Mina, were in my room discussing the situation, Tuxedo Mask, and school. It suddenly clicked in my head. "That's it!" I cried, "Jedite can't show his face to Queen Beryl, so him and Serena must still be on earth! I figure that I can locate them with my visor." "So, let's get going." Lita said, "And kick that jerk's butt!"  
About an hour later we had tracked down their location, and moving in for the 'kill'. "So, you found my hiding spot." Jedite cackled. I spun around. "Get them slave." he said. Serena walked up. "Moon, Tiara Magic!" she cried. "WHOA!" I yelled ducking, "Serena?" "Bow to Jedite, ruler of Earth, and soon the entire universe!" she cackled. "That's it my little Sailor Scout." Jedite said patting Serena on the head. "Supreme Thunder Crush!" Lita cried. "NO, WAIT!" I yelled. Serena was going to get hit. "NOOOOOO!" I cried jumping in front of the blast, "AAAAHHHHH!" "Amy!" Raye cried running up from the place she checked. I fell to the ground. My mind was spinning. I couldn't feel anything. My vision was a blur, then slowly seeping into blackness. My uniform was burnt, and my skin felt char-broiled. Jedite disappeared in a flash. I saw Serena lying on the floor. Even me blocking it had not stopped it's devastating after-effects. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.  
  
"Amy, Amy, please wake up, Amy!" Serena said kneeling over me. My eyes flickered open. It was all a blur. Soon my vision cleared. I sat up slowly. "You're awake!" Lita cried hugging me. She wiped away her tears. "I'm so sorry." Lita said. "It's…It's not your fault, jumping in front of the blast is my fault." I said.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"I'm telling you, this guy named Tilpan is marrying Queen Beryl's daughter Korialite!!" Tuxedo Mask said, "I'm not lying, I well, retained some of the information from when I was enslaved by the Negaverse. This was announced about 5 days ago. Talpa, who is like Tilpan's father made the arrangements, but I guess he's dead now." With that Darien disappeared. We took it into thought while eating doughnuts and watching Notting Hill, and Shakespeare In Love. After the movie stopped it was silent. Serena was the first to speak. "Guys, this is insane!" she cried, "I mean c'mon! Tuxedo Mask could be wrong about some guy named Tilpan marrying Princess Korialite. I mean this is supposed to be somewhere in L.A. How are we supposed to get there??" "By a Sailor Teleport." Luna said, "Everyone, hold hands. Now chant Sailor Teleport 5 times." "Sailor Teleport, Sailor Teleport, Sailor Teleport, Sailor Teleport, Sailor Teleport." we all chanted together. FLASH!! "Whoa." Ryo said, "The Sailor Scouts, no way!" "NO!" Tilpan cried, "They must have found out!" He threw a ball of Nega-Energy to the grund and disappeared. "Are you the Ronin Warriors?" Luna asked. "A TALKING CAT!" Kento screamed, "FREAKY!!" "You're the Sailor Scouts." Ryo declared, "You're big crime fighting names in New York." "Serena, didn't we forget something?" Raye asked. "DARIEN!" Serena exclaimed. Since they were all a 'team' now they decided they could tell each other their identities. "I'm here." Darien said walking up, "Sorry, the cabs are kinda slow." "So, why are you here?" Mia asked. "Princess Korialite, Princess of the Negaverse is marrying Tilpan, your enemy." Luna said. "Crap…" Ryo said, "The convergence of powers could be enough to take over the entire univserse." "Well to my knowledge from Neflite, it's a bit too late to stop it." Tuxedo Mask said. "Neflite's alive??" Serena cried.  
"Yes he is, the power of the stars revived him."  
"Oh my god…Molly is going to like freak." Serena said. "Neflite said, 'It will hurt Molly to much to know I'm alive, she'll know my true self…'." Darien said. "Um, hello-o!!" Ryo said, "Flashback here, we have to go crash a wedding with security levels of 1,000,000!! I think we need a plan to get into Tilpan/Korialite's castle!!"  
  
  
STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3!! 


End file.
